freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
THX
Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company, THX Ltd. It's now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The THX system was created for the theatrical release of "Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi". And later appeared on the VHS release of most 20th Century Fox movies and the earliest DVD releases later on in 2002. THX officially stands for "'T'omlinson 'H'olman's E'X'''periment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They also certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest noise of your childhood". And it was, for young Disney movie fans. Editor’s Note This trailer's rendition of the Deep Note, cited as "the most awesome, powerful, and terrifying audio trademark in the film industry" by No Film School, is frequently referenced and parodied for its capability to be perceived as loud and menacing. This is an aural illusion; the spectrum of frequencies used in the sound, which Gary Rydstrom says makes it "just feel loud", are of sufficient volume for theaters. *No Film School, May 2018, updated in October 2018 *Fast Company, March 2010 This is one of two logos that used a theme other than the original Deep Note, the other being "Grand" (the 4th logo). It proved to be unpopular among viewers. Andy Moorer, in an interview with Twenty Thousand Hertz, recalled that "Nobody liked sounds, nobody remembered them". *Twenty Thousand Hertz, June 2018 The Eclipse logo gained notably for the much louder deep note, and thus is sometimes thought to be the scariest THX trailer of them all due to this (specially the Warren Cinemas variant). The Genesis logo chose the official name for this trailer in a Twitter poll. "Genesis" won with 43% of the vote. The other three options were "Emerge," "Transform," and "Evolve." FX/SFX: The zooming in of the eclipse, done by independent Norwegian design studio Two-Shots Production (now ''Vortex Film). Extraordinary CGI. Scare Factor Medium to hellish because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the Deep Note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed Deep Note and darkness, but it's much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful, even today, and the Deep Note sounds even better than before. High to Nightmare for the 45-second variant of the Eclipse trailer. The eerily longer Deep Note is likely and certain to haunt more than a few people. None to low for the Tex Moo Can variant, the logo is considered funny by many people, THXphobics and even children. High to heart attack for the Broadway VHS, DVD, Laserdisc and Digitally Mastered variants, because the sudden appearance after being seen after FBI Warning Screen, Stay Tuned Bumper, Different Sound Logo or Feature Presentation ID, which gives you little to no time to turn down the speaker volume, the deep note is scarier. This variant is the scariest version of the THX logo because the deep note is high pitched and sounds scarier. This version will scare children the most, because this appears on lots of Disney VHS tapes, DVDs and LaserDiscs, such as 101 Dalmations. Medium for the Shrek trailer, because of Shrek and Donkey being present, but it still scares some due to the Deep Note. Same goes for the Horton Hears a Who variant. Nightmare for the Buena Vista VHS variant because of the shining and the borders. High to Nightmare for the Cavalcade variant because of the sphere shattering and the Deep Note. Low to medium for the Cimarron variant, the zooming THX may scare a few people. This one's infamous for being recalled due to complaints from cinemas about this one literally destroying their speakers so the original is lost. People have tried to recreate it. Medium for the Horton variant, the crash and Deep Note can startle some people, but it has Horton and Mr. Mayor of Whoville. Medium for the DVD variant, it starts quiet but the Deep Note is lower. Medium to High for the Wings variant, it was the first trailer. It was a simple effort, but nonetheless an effective one as well, mostly thanks to its musical soundtrack, the Deep Note, which earned a reputation for frightening many younger viewers. High to Nightmare for the PAL variant, the Deep Note in the United Kingdom is extremely loud and would hurt everyone’s ears! Low to Medium for the Genesis Trailer, the Deep Note and the Vortex at the beginning might scare some, but it's an awesome trailer for 2019! None to low for the THX malfunction (Ft. Tex) Tex 1. This is intended to be funny. None for the Grand variant. The singing replacing the Deep Note is beautiful. High to Nightmare for the Terminator 2 variant, because it is basically the Cavalcade variant, but on a darker background. None to low for the Amazing Life variant, the Deep Note may get a few. High for the Simpsons variant, because of the Deep Note and the explosions. None to Medium for the Tex 3 variant, the Deep Note is present. Nightmare for the Broadway 3D variant, the background and the Deep Note are AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Medium for the Musical Wisps trailer, the deep note and the lights flashing may startle some. Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1983 Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Protogent Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos worse than V of Doom Category:Oh No Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Top 10 Anime Betrayals Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Anime Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:So play nice! Category:Logos that make Dorothy cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Taken from "A Kite" Category:Taken from "Mezzo Forte" [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "The Incredibles" [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of Cars]] Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Alice in Wonderland" Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of "The Little Mermaid" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Aladdin" Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of "Beauty and the Beast" Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "Pocahontas" Category:Taken from the 1999 DVD of "Hercules" Category:Logos that make Robotboy cry Category:Logos that make Robotgirl cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Mila cry Category:Logos that make Lola Bunny cry Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that scare Baby Einstein Category:3D Anime Category:3D Animation Category:Bad Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:The princesses of Ponyville sing them a Lullaby Category:Logos that make Mabel Pines cry Category:Logos that make Star Butterfly cry Category:Logos that make Anne Boonchuy cry Category:Logos that make Anais Watterson cry Category:Logos that make Shine cry Category:Logos that make Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Sparkle cry Category:Logos that make Kooky cry Category:Logos that make Cutie Honey cry Category:Logos that make Felicity cry Category:Logos that make Tako confused Category:Logos that make Maguro cry Category:Logos that make Ikura confused Category:Logos that make Kani cry Category:Logos that make Wasabi confused Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot that she runs away for good. Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior that they run away for good. Category:Logos that scare Queen Bee Category:Logos that scare Glitter Queen Category:Logos that scare Crystal Queen Category:Logos that scare Pichu Category:Logos that scare Toodles Category:Logos that frighten The Shy Little Kitten Category:Logos that scare Tootle Category:Logos that scare Bo Peep Category:Logos that scare Matt (Wii CPU) Category:Logos that frighten Joost (Wii U CPU) Category:Logos that scare Bowser and his Koopalings Category:Logos that's scare Maurtis, Rik, Myrte, and Sylvan Category:Logos that scare Party Phil Category:Logos that make Party Penny hide Category:Logos that scare Weegee Category:Logos that make PewDiePie say "B*TCH LASAGNA!" Category:Logos that terminate T Series Category:Logos that scare Dash Category:Logos that scare Dot Category:Logos that terminate Lily for no reason Category:Get through the maze as quick as you can! Dash a little bit every time you find a dash space as you walk. Press any button on the Control Pad while holding 2 to dash! When you get to the goal, you can shoot Big Sid with a Flower Cannon. That means you win Category:Logos that make Cure Dream cry Category:Logos that make Cure Rouge cry Category:Logos that make Cure Lemonade cry Category:Logos that make Cure Mint cry Category:Logos that make Cure Aqua cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make Lip cry Category:Logos that make Sumire cry Category:Logos that make Himawari cry Category:Logos that make Rose cry Category:Logos that make Rin cry Category:Logos that make Spica cry Category:Logos that make Arisu cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make MEIKO cry Category:Logos that make Maïa cry Category:Logos that make Tinker Bell cry Category:Logos that make The Eeveelutions cry Category:Logos that make babies cry Category:Logos that scares Luigi That his brother Mario needs to calm Luigi down and decided never to watch it again. Category:Joe mama Category:Logos that make G3 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3 Minty cry Category:Logos that make G3 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3 Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make G3 Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make G3 Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make G3 Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make G3 Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Desert Rose cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Fizzy Pop cry Category:Logos that make Valenshy cry Category:Logos that make Blossomforth cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Apple Spice cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Honolu-loo cry Category:Logos that make G3 Bowtie cry Category:Logos that make G3 Rarity cry Category:Logos that make G3 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make G3 Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Amberlocks cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleberry Swirl cry Category:Logos that make G3 Fluttershy cry Category:Logos that make Sew-and-So cry Category:Logos that make Fiesta Flair cry Category:Logos that make Mish Mash Mee cry Category:Logos that scare the LNaJ 2 characters Category:Logos that scare the Endoskeleton from LNaJ 2 Category:Logos that make Endo 01 from LNaJ, Endo 1 from FNaYTHQ, Endo G-1 from FNwtBS, Endo K-1 from FNaG, and Endo XJ-1 from Five Nights at Spongebob's Really eager and do the harlem shake with Endo 01 from FNaF 1, Endo 02 from FNaF 2 and other Endoskeletons Category:Logos that make Endoskeleton from FNaLH feel Scared Category:Logos that scare everyone from Five nights at youtube hq Category:Logos that scare Me (Animatronic self) Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:AHHH! AVALANCHE! No... the snow... so... cold... Category:Logos that make My Little Pony G3 cry Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that make Haruhi Suzumiya cry Category:Logos that make Luna cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Luluco cry Category:Logos that make Squid Girl cry Category:Logos that make Jay Jay the Jet Plane cry Category:Logos that make Tracy cry Category:Logos that make Snuffy cry Category:Logos that make Herky cry Category:Logos that make The Dazzlings cry Category:Logos that make Shimmer and Shine cry Category:Logos that make The Bubble Guppies cry Category:Logos that make Molly cry Category:Logos that make Gil cry Category:Logos that make Goby cry Category:Logos that make Deema cry Category:Logos that make Oona cry Category:Logos that make Nonny cry Category:Logos that make Zooli cry Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Rudolph cry Category:Logos that make Hermey cry Category:Logos that make Clarice cry Category:Logos that make Dolly cry Category:Logos that make Frosty the Snowman cry Category:Logos that make Crystal cry Category:Logos that make The Banana Splits cry Category:Merry Christmas! Category:Logos that make kizoajck happy Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos that make The Little Einsteins cry Category:Logos that make Leo cry Category:Logos that make June cry Category:Logos that make Quincy cry Category:Logos that make Annie cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Jenny Wakeman cry Category:Logos that make Nepo cry Category:Logos that make Panna cry Category:Logos that make Razū cry Category:Logos that make Limo cry Category:Logos that scare the PJ Masks Category:Logos that scare Owlette Category:Logos that scare Catboy Category:Logos that scare Gekko Category:Logos that make the PJ Masks cry Category:Logos that make Owlette cry Category:Logos that make Catboy cry Category:Logos that make Gekko cry Category:Taken from the 2003 DVD of The Lion King Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of The Lion King 2 :Simba's Pride Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of The Lion King 11/2 Category:Logos that make Daisyjo cry Category:Logos that make Glitter Glide cry Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make The Piplings cry Category:Logos that make Candy Cane cry Category:Logos that make Spring Fever cry Category:Logos that make G3 Snowflake cry Category:Logos that make Bumblesweet cry Category:Logos that make G3 Butterscotch cry Category:Logos that make Piccolo cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Shortcake cry Category:Logos that make Coco Calypso cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Sherbet cry Category:Logos that make Blueberry Muffin cry Category:Logos that make Seaberry Delight cry Category:Logos that scare June from Wonder Park Category:Logos that make June cry (Wonder Park) Category:Logos that scare Yi from Abominable Category:Logos that make Yi cry (Abominable) Category:Logos that scare Mai Su from Next Gen Category:Logos that make Mai Su cry (Next Gen) Category:Logos that make Angel Cake cry Category:Logos that make Ginger Snap cry Category:Logos that make Orange Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Peppermint Fizz cry Category:Logos that make Crepes Suzette cry Category:Logos that make Frosty Puff cry Category:Logos that make Tea Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Tangerina Torta cry Category:Logos that make Raspberry Torte cry Category:Logos that make Lemon Merengue cry Category:Logos that make Lime Light cry Category:Logos that make Apple Dumplin' cry Category:Logos that make Custard cry Category:Logos that make Pupcake cry Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that make The Care Bears cry Category:Logos that make Cheer Bear cry Category:Logos that make Funshine Bear confused Category:Logos that make Share Bear cry Category:Logos that make Grumpy Bear confused Category:Logos that make Oopsy Bear confused Category:Logos that make Leah cry Category:Logos that scare Darby Category:Logos that make Darby cry Category:Logos that scare Christopher Robin Category:Logos that make Christopher Robin cry Category:Logos that make Panty and Stocking cry Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that make pichu cry Category:Logos that scare the LNaJ 1 Characters Category:Logos that scare Everybody from FNaF Category:Logos that make the LNaJ 4 Animatronics Confused Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry scream Category:Logos that scare Tutter Category:Logos that make Tutter cry Category:Logos that scare Bear Category:Logos that scare Ojo Category:Logos that scare Treelo Category:Logos that scare Pip and Pop Category:Logos that make Bear cry Category:Logos that make Ojo cry Category:Logos that make Treelo cry Category:Logos that make Pip and Pop cry Category:Logos that scare Luna Category:Logos that make Luna cry Category:Logos that scare Ray Category:Logos that scare Arale Norimaki Category:Logos that make Arale Norimaki cry Category:Logos that make Ray cry Category:Logos that scare Shadow Category:Logos that make Shadow cry Category:Logos that scare Doc Hogg Category:Logos that make Doc Hogg cry Category:Logos that scare Ursa Category:Logos that make Ursa cry Category:Logos that scare Grandma Flutter Category:Logos that make Grandma Flutter cry Category:Logos that scare Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen Category:Logos that scare Lois Category:Logos that make Lois cry Category:Logos that make Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen cry Category:Logos that scare Bear In The Big Blue House Category:Logos that scare Jay Jay the Jet Plane Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that scare Berry Category:Logos that make Berry cry Category:Logos that make Gumball Watterson cry Category:Logos that make Noddy cry Category:Logos that make Wubbzy cry Category:Logos that make Widget cry Category:Logos that make Walden cry Category:Logos that make Daizy cry Category:Logos that make The Wubb Girlz cry Category:Logos that make Ruby cry Category:Logos that make Garnet cry Category:Logos that make Sapphie cry Category:Logos that make Labra cry Category:Logos that make The Save-Ums cry Category:Logos that make The Oogieloves cry Category:Logos that make Goobie cry Category:Logos that make Zoozie cry Category:Logos that make Toofie cry Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that make Diana cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that make Artemis cry (Sailor Moon) Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that remind Lotta, Dot, and Audrey to eat Super Sweeto Cavity Blastems for 24/7 Category:Logos that make Frufru from "Harvey Street Kids" cry Category:Logos that scare Auden Category:Logos that scare J-Frog Category:Logos that scare Xaden Category:Logos that scare Mortimer Category:Logos that make Taiga cry Category:Logos that make Crush4U stare at you, with Auden saying "Aww, girl! Please!" Category:Logos that scare Peal and Marina from Off the hook! Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that make everyone on the whole universe cry Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that make Inklings cry Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that make Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that make Kaepora Gaebora cry Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that make Dora cry Category:Logos that make Spongebob and Patrick cry Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that make Sora cry Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Principal of the Thing Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos that make you hear the Deep Note for 999999 years Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that make Konata cry Category:Logos that make Kagami cry Category:Logos that make Tsukasa cry Category:Logos that make Miyuki cry Category:Logos that scare Chloe from Gnome Alone Category:Logos that make Chloe cry (Gnome Alone) Category:Logos that make Bubbles want to say “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom cry Category:Logos that make Cure Grace cry Category:Logos that make Cure Fontaine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sparkle cry Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that make Snow White cry Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that make Cinderella cry Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that make Princess Aurora cry Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that make Ariel cry Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that make Belle cry Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that make Jasmine cry Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas Category:Logos that make Pocahontas cry Category:Logos that scare Mulan Category:Logos that make Mulan cry Category:Logos that scare Tiana Category:Logos that make Tiana cry Category:Logos that scare Rapunzel Category:Logos that make Rapunzel cry Category:Logos that scare Merida Category:Logos that make Merida cry Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that make Anna cry Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that make Elsa cry Category:Logos that scare Moana Category:Logos that make Moana cry Category:Logos that make SpongeBob cry Category:2020 Category:Logos that scare Roxie Entertainment Category:Logos that make Cure Lovely cry Category:Logos that make Cure Princess cry Category:Logos that make Cure Honey cry Category:Logos that make Cure Fortune cry Category:Logos that make Cure Whip cry Category:Logos that make Cure Gelato cry Category:Logos that make Cure Custard cry Category:Logos that make Cure Macaron cry Category:Logos that make Cure Chocolat cry Category:Logos that make Cure Parfait cry Category:Logos that make Cure Berry cry Category:Logos that scared the wiki you're on Category:Logos that scare Godzilla Category:Logos that scare King Kong Category:Logos that scare Larry Koopa to DEATH!!